Branded
by Hotaru Yuy
Summary: Hotaru is sucked into the gang life but she gets fed up with it when she falls in love with a guy from her rival gang. rating might change to R.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sm or Gw.

Branded

       Hotaru mentally screamed, it hurt so much, cutting into her skin. She wouldn't give up though, she wouldn't let them win.

**_Flashback_**

       It had been weeks since Hotaru had seen the other scouts. She was depressed and she was beginning to drink. They knew it; she could see the hurt looks on their faces when she rejected them. Hotaru's boyfriend Tim had just broken up with her after their four year relationship, and she was beginning to do things the normal, quiet Hotaru would never do. Like wear tighter more revealing clothes, drink, hang out with guys and end up at their apartments at night. That was how she met Zack. He changed her life forever, Zack was in a gang.

**_End of Flashback_**

       " You can open your eyes now, we're done." Hotaru heard this coming, echolike into her brain.

       " How does it look?" she asked.

       " Looks great!" came the enthusiastic reply. Hotaru looked down at the brand that had been burnt into her upper left thigh. It was a snake surrounding a heart that had a dagger thrust through it.

       " How long does it take for it to stop hurting?" she asked with a pained look in her eyes.

       " A long time." Said a man who had the exact some brand on his upper left arm. " Most people scream when they get branded, why didn't you?" 

       " Because, I'm different then the rest of those people." She replied sarcastically. " And because I don't give a shit." 

       " Well then it should stop hurting any time now, at least for you." He mused. 

       " I may not care but, I do feel pain." She replied. Hotaru Tomoe had once been a good girl, now everything had gone wrong for her. Her friends had tried to help but she had rejected them easily. Although she still missed them she had reverted back to ways that she hadn't used since she met them, like using monotone, ignoring almost everyone, even people that addressed her personally. 

       TBC

Whatcha think? I hope you like it. I'm working on my other fics so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	2. Her Life

**__**

I don't own SM or GW, but I do own the plot so don't steal it!!!!!!!!

Last time on Branded

" I may not care but, I do feel pain." She replied. Hotaru Tomoe had once been a good girl, now everything had gone wrong for her. Her friends had tried to help but she had rejected them easily. Although she still missed them she had reverted back to ways that she hadn't used since she met them, like using monotone, ignoring almost everyone, even people that addressed her personally. 

****

2 years later

" Firefly, the computer's in the mainframe of the building. Get there download everything, and then kaboom. Got it?" came a voice over the com link 

" Got it. Over and out." Firefly, also known as Hotaru replied. She was in the state-of-the-art 'enemies' territory. It was her mission to download certain files about the place where their next drug deal was going down, so the Cobras could go and bust them, and get the drugs. She had been doing these missions for about a year and a half, right after her 'training' with Zack had ended. " Just do it and get out of here." she said, softly talking to herself. Hotaru was in the main air duct, and being very small it wasn't all that cramped. That wasn't the problem. The Cobras hadn't known that their rivals the Dragons had something very big going on at their H.Q. The problem was, they were everywhere. As Hotaru found the room where the main frame computer was in, she realized that the vent didn't show her the entire room. This was yet another problem. She realized that she would have to go into the room, not knowing if the other half of it was filled with Dragon guards. At first when she entered the room, she saw no one, but she sensed them and turned around, to face a boy with unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. 

" Who are you?" asked the strange boy.

" That's a stupid question. You have no need to know who I am, just remember the face that did this." she replied in a monotone punctuating her sentence with a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked him out. She then went for the computer and downloaded all of the information that she needed. The boy was just waking up as she was crawling back into the duct. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened and sound the alarm. By this time Hotaru was out of the facility and half way up the hill that surrounded it. The strange boy had just enough time to get out of the building before she pressed the detonation device. KABOOM. Hotaru reached her car before the building blew up. And was back at the Cobras headquarters before any one else on the planet knew about the explosion.

" Well done, Hotaru." the 'boss' called to her as she drove up.

" Cut the crap Zack, here's what you want." she replied, handing him the disk.

" Nonsense, I'm just happy to see that you're home. Now we've arranged a little celebration on your behalf." he said with a smile. 

" Great, have fun." she said, walking in the direction of her room. He followed, motioning to his body guards to stay behind. 

" You're coming." he stated grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him. " I will not be made to look like a fool." with this he turned around and stalked away. Leaving her with no choice but to go to the party.

**__**

The Party

Hotaru walked into the party dressed in a very short black leather miniskirt and a dark purple tank top. Her hair was held up by to black chopsticks. 

" Hey, gorgeous. Nice job this afternoon." the voice of her ex-boyfriend said.

" Yeah, well that's another mark on Firefly's hit list. Hurrah, Hurrah." she replied sardonically. 

" You don't sound very happy about blowing the building to bits." John said. 

" It's not the building or even the people inside it. It's this," she gestured to the unruly crowd. " I'm sick of being the girl who saves the day for the bad guys!" 

" Whoah. Who says we're the bad guys?" he asked. 

" The rest of the world." she replied

" Yeah, well the rest of the world's wrong. I mean if you hadn't blown that building up they would have sold drugs to little kids in Tokyo." 

" But, now that the data's loaded on to a disk that 'our fearless leader' has, we're gonna sell drugs to little kids in Tokyo." 

" Hey, what's happened to you, I mean weren't you the perfect, emotionless soldier that Zack always used cuz you never turned down a mission? Are you turning soft on us?" he questioned, with an accusing look on his face. As he said this Hotaru's face contorted with anger. When he finished she kneed him in the groin. 

" See, that's more like you." he whispered in pain. Suddenly everyone in the room turned toward a big door at the front of the room and became silent. Zack walked out the door and gestured for Hotaru to come up on the raised platform. 

" As you all know, there was a very important mission taking place this afternoon. Carried out by our Firefly," he said using her codename, " She succeeded in retrieving the data and blowing up our rivals headquarters and for this we commend her." finishing his speech he pulled her to the side. " I'll see you in my quarters tonight." he said before walking away. 

**__**

Later that night

The party was over and Hotaru had made her way to Zack's quarters and was now waiting for him to appear. 

" You did a good job today." he whispered in her ear, caressing her arm. 

" Yeah, so what did you want?" she asked, pulling her arm away from his touch. 

" You." he replied calmly. He started to go in for a kiss when Hotaru stopped him. 

" Look, we've been through this before, I'll do the missions but this," she gestured around the room " is something I will not do!" she whispered forcefully before leaving the darkened room. As Hotaru walked back to her room thinking of the other prospect her night could have been and shuddered.

**__**

TBC

So, I know that it's been forever since I've last updated but give me a break ok, I've got three people I'm editing for, I'm co-writing a story with someone, and I've got six other stories that I'm writing. Anyways I hope you liked this and I am really hoping that I'll be able to update more often. Ja Ne!!!!!!!


	3. Help!

**__**

Hey everyone! I hope that you liked that last chapter cuz it took me forever to write it. Anyways, the next part of the story is from Heero's point of view and it's his story of how he got in his gang. Well I'm having a few problems with this because I HAVE NO IDEA HOW GUYS ACT!!! I mean if you've read some of my other stories the guys are kinda sappy (for lack of a better word). So if any of you male authors out there are interested in helping me write the next two or three chapters of the story PLEASE review and tell me your e:mail address or e:mail me at **_hotarumouri@hotmail.com_****_, and on subject write FanFiction or something like it!!!!!! Please?????? Ja Ne!!!!!!_**


End file.
